


Beautiful Voices

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Yaoi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullied Obito, Cancer, Character Death, Crush, Deaf!Kushina, Deaf!Obito, Friends to Lovers, Illnesses, M/M, Mute!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Uchiha Obito is the new kid, he is the new kid everytime and why because he is deaf . Not many children or adults understand that . So when he meets a kind girl named Rin, a sensei named Minato who do understand, a mute boy named Kakashi and a crippled boy named Gai . Maybe just maybe he found the place he belongs .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Know I didn't update lately, well this story is inspired by a fic of AO3 . I was totally in love with it, and I decided to try a Deaf!Obito/Mute!Kakashi . Please enjoy the story :)

The music blasting loud from the radio, as the car drove into the busy streets of Konoha . The car held a man, his wife and his son who sat in the back . Looking bored as the world went by .

  
The wife looked at him with a smile, with turns bit nervous and sad . ' Obi ... '' She stopped she turned completly as she tapped his leg .

  
The boy looked at her as she moved her hands .

  
' _Everything will be fine sweety ._ ' He smiled bit back and nodded, but the feeling still will not go down .

  
' Tell him he will get friends there for sure . ' His father said to the woman .

  
his wife moved her hands again .

  
' _Your father says that you will get friends there, we both can feel it_ .'

  
He moved his hands too, his smile was gone . ' _That was what you said last time_ .'

  
And he turned away from her, he was done and his mother let him . As she almost cried as she turned, but she will not because she wants to prove her son wrong . That he will get friends even if he is deaf .

  
' Listen I know that this school wil do him .. Good like really good, but do we have to move to that house .' Jun Uchiha said as he drove the car out of town, to the small houses .

  
' You know that the family rather have us close, they were mad enough when we moved .'

  
' Their kids are brarts ! ' Jun said with an angry face to his wife Haruhi Uchiha . ' Honey ! '

  
' Well they are remember last time, when we tried to explain to them . They stuffed his ears with mud ! '

  
' Don't remind me .' His wife sighed .

  
The boy named Obito feels tense, he knows his parents are fighting again . He could not hear them, he don't know what they are saying right now . But he knows it's about him, it's always about him .

  
Obito don't know what to feel about moving, to their family it's not like he hates them . But really ... The best relationship they have is just being family members, cousins, or being a nephew of an uncle or aunt .

  
The silence was being a comfort, but now he feels like he will vomit right here, right now .

  
The car stopped and Obito saw they were there, let me go back please . There were some people smiling, but Obito rather stay in the car .

  
' Mother ! ' Haruhi said as she opened the door and hugged her mother .' My dear you are finally home .' She says with a pleasant tone, she looked at Jun who opens Obito door . Because he knows Obito will stay there .

  
' Jun ... '

  
' Mother-in-law .' Haruhi went to Obito .' Mother you remember Obito right ? '

  
' Ah yes .' Obito looked at his grandmother, who nodded at him and saw her lips move . He looked bit confused and sighed .

  
' What's wrong with you ! ' Jun said .' Jun calm down .' Haruhi put her hand on her husbands shoulder, the other family members looked uneasy .' We go inside .' The aunt said in a whisper as she pulled her husband back inside .

  
' Mother please you know Obito is deaf .'

  
' Well I forgot Obito forgives me right .. Obito ? ' She looked at the child, who stared at the ground .' Mother ..'

  
' Dinner will be reasy at 6, your sisters will be here soon to see you .'

  
She went inside .' Give it time ..' Haruhi said with a sad voice .' If she hurts him .'

  
' She would never but you know she .. Can .. Come on we are going to our house .'

  
She looked at Obito who looked back .' _Believe me you will love your room !_ '


	2. Chapter 2

Obito helps his parents with the boxes, Obito noticed there were not many children playing around . Because it's still school .

  
Obito followed his mother his new room, his mother opened the door . And posed a TADA pose .

  
Obito looked with big eyes to at the big room, he put the box down and moved his hands so quickly that it made his mother laugh .

  
She hold his hands and look at his with a soft look . ' _Easy there sweety ._ ' As she moved her hands after she let his go .

  
He tried again slowly this time . ' _The room is so big, it's just .. Wow ! Thank you mom !_ '

  
' _Well you are welcome sweety ._ '

  
Haruhi left Obito in his room, well atleast his loves his room .

  
His bed and dresser drawer were already there, as well as his desk .

  
Obito walked to the window, just as a little stone clacked against it . Obito looked spooked, as he looked around and he saw his cousins . Laughing and pointing fingers at him .  
Yelling and screaming things, he could not hear them but he knows ... He knows it were mean words .

  
' **Mom ! '** He screamed .

  
' **Mom !** ' And again and again, the cousins quickly run away and Obito feels his mothers hand on his . ' **Mom ....** ' He quickly cried as his father stood at the door . ' What happened ? '

  
' I don't know .' She tried to speak to Obito, but he holded her tight as tears flowded out .

  
His father went to the window but he saw no one .

  
' Was maybe someone here ? '

  
' Well it can't be the kids, I mean it's school ...'

  
' Well they are brats for one .' Jun said with a bitter voice .

  
( **Somewhere else** )

  
' Kakashi-kun ! ' Kakashi a boy with silver hair looked behind him, as a girl with brown hair and a kind smile ran to him .' There you are, I asked you to wait didn't I .'

  
Kakashi moved his hands .' _Sorry but Grandpa wanted me home sooner, the teacher was keeping you forever_ .'

  
' I know right ! He is such a bore ! ' Rin said .

  
' _Be nice ._ ' But Kakashi agreed as his eyes smiled .

  
' I heard we get a new classmate tomorrow .' Rin and Kakashi walked home .' _Boy or Girl .. Please no girl_ .'

  
' Not everyone is a fangirl you know .'

  
' _I hope he likes boys_ .'

  
' Not every boy hates your guts, because your so handsome little boy .' She cooed him as she pinched his cheeks, Kakashi looked annoyed . ' _Oh shut it ._ '

  
Rin stuck out her tongue, as they almost were home .' Oh there is mom .' Rin's mother was talking to Kakashi's grandpa .' Mom ! '

  
The woman turned around with a smile .' Hey sweety, Kakashi how was school .'

  
' _It was okay ..._ '

  
' Just okay come on boy tell me the dirts ! ' His grandpa said .

  
' Hatake-san ! ' Rin's mother laughed .' Come on Rin dinner will be ready soon .'

  
' And our ramen is almost done too Kakashi .' The old man walked ahead of him .' Oh yeah stay away for a while from the Uchiha village Amira-chan .'

  
' Oh why ? ' Rin stopped too as Kakashi also listened .' You know who got back, and the tense is so big you can cut it with a knife .'

  
' Oh dear .'

  
' What ? Who is back ! Who ? '

  
' Rin adults are talking go inside .' Her mother scolded .' Okay see you tomorrow Kakashi-kun ! '

  
' _Yeah see yah !_ '

  
As the everyone went inside Kakashi looked at his grandpa .' _Who is moving back ?_ '

  
' Someone in the Uchiha family, so don't hang out with many of them . That old bag will make your life a living hell .'

  
' _Grandpa you are grumpy_ '

  
' And you are ... A poopyhead .'

  
Kakashi gave him a blank look before he went to the kitchen .' Don't walk away .'

  
( **Obito's house** )

  
Obito could hardly sleep, it was not the sound it keeps him awake . It was that nobody will if someone is in the house, and maybe hurt Obito . _Not that it didn't happen_ .

  
Obito tries to forget and went to sleep, nightmares awaiting him .


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was cloudy, Obito tried not to fall asleep . When he closed his eyes a second time, was felt a hand on his shoulder . And he shot up with wide eyes .

 

His father put his hands up with a smile, Obito smiled back at him . ' _Good morning ..._ '

 

' _I think your bed needs a alone time buddy, come on ._ '

 

' _But I am sleepy ._ '

 

' _So am I but your mother will kill us ._ '

 

' _True ._ '

 

Jun laughed softly as Obito shook his shoulders trying not to laugh, Jun loves it hearing Obito laugh it's loud and full of happiness . ' _Come on Buddy_ '

 

As both walked downstairs Haruhi just put on the plates on the table . ' _There are my boys_ .'

 

' _Good morning_ ! ' Obito hugged her as Jun looked jealous .' _Where is my hug_ ? '

 

' _Silly dad you are too cool for hugs ._ '

 

' _I know ..._ ' And his father pouted but smiled as Obito hugged him .

  
As they eat Obito trying not to think of his new classroom, he hoped he would have nice classmates and an understanding teacher .

  
( **Kakashi's house** )

  
' Come on you brat it's breakfast time .' Kakashi's grandpa shouted from the stairs, but before he could walk back into the kitchen . Kakashi was already sitting there eating .' What the ...'

  
' _Duck ._ ' Kakashi grinned as did his grandfather .

  
' So what is planned for the day .'

  
' _Reading ._ '

  
' i meant for school .'

  
' _Reading ._ '

  
' Smartass . '

  
' _No you are just old ._ '

  
' Remember me why I did not send you for adoption ? '

  
' _Because out of love ?_ '

  
' Yeah maybe it's that .'

  
His grandfather hide his grin when he pushed food in his mouth, but Kakashi saw it and makes his happy . Knowing not many will make jokes with Kakashi, just because he is mute .

  
Nobody had understand him, and his grandfather maybe also don't understand . But he was here and making sure Kakashi is fed, has enough sleep and go to school and don't do drugs .

  
Kakashi looked at the picture on the wall, with him and his parents his grandfather followed his gaze and frowned .' If you want I can remove it .'

  
' _No that's okay .._ '

  
' You sure I can't understand how you can look at them .' His grandfather frowned and bit in his fish, his face looks like he ate something bitter . Maybe remembering a bitter taste of the past .

  
' _They were okay on that moment_ .' And they were quiet .

  
Before Kakashi left after breakfast .' Oh yeah after school go to Rin's house for a while, I have to go somewhere . But I will be back before seven okay .'

  
' _Okay see you later smelly ._ '

  
' Get going you little rascal ! '

  
Kakashi grinned as he walked off .

  
Rin ran quickly after him .' Be good Rin ! ' Her shouted . ' Yeah bye mom bye Hatake-san ! '

  
' Keep a eye on Kakashi ! '

  
' Sure ! '

  
Both adults greeted each other as the children were out of view before they walked inside .

  
( **School** )

  
' _Well Obito this is it, you sure we don't have to stay ?_ ' Haruhi worried face was so funny, but Obito did not have to heart to laugh . ' _Everything will be fine ._ ' He says his father nodded, but his mothers grip on his was still strong .

  
' _If they bully you ..._ '

  
' _I will tell you or dad_ .'

  
' _And the teacher !_ '

  
' _And the teacher_ .'

  
They walked away, okay more like Jun pulling Haruhi with him to the car . As Haruhi was crying trying to get Obito .

  
' My baby ...' She wailed Obito quickly walked off, before they left . So they were sure he would walk head on strong .

  
As he went inside it was choas, and first he did was walking into a big guy .

  
Who was clearly not happy .' What do you want nerd ! ' He pushed Obito hard .

  
Obito wished he told his parents to go with him .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some say they found it hard to read so I decided to change how Kakashi and Obito talk .
> 
> Kakashi talking ( Italic & Underline )   
> Obito talking ( Bold & Italic ) others who talk to Obito ( Bold & Italic )

Kakashi was walking to school with Rin . ' I wonder how this new kid will be ... ' She said .

" _A pain in the ass ._ "

' Wow someone is grumpy .' She joked as she hit his arm play fully he acting wounded .' Oh stop it you .' They both stopped as they were almost in school, they heard shouting and others were screaming _fight ! fight ! fight !_

' What the heck ...' They both walked in and saw a bigger kid hitting an smaller boy . Who clearly could not defend himself as other held his arms up .

' You stupid freak ! ' 

' Hey stop that !' Rin shouted Kakashi tried to stop her, but she pushed the big kid off of him like it was nothing .

 _My hero ..._ Kakashi thought as he quickly walked to them, he pushed the others off too . ' Get away you sick ugly ...'

' There they are sensei it's Ikari-kun again ! ' Shouted a boy in a wheelchair a blonde young man pushed the kids away, but some refused to give Ikari the chance to run . But Rin tripped him .

Obito was crying and did not know what's happening, Kakashi tried to calm him down without any luck .

' Ikari-kun ! ' The man named Minato hissed as he looked angry .' What is wrong with you ! ' He held his hand up, as the boy looked scared .' You are in trouble mister, and you two I also saw you .' The other two looked ashamed they were caught not what they did .

' It is his fault ! The stupid idiot pushed me first ! '

' You ... You got pushed by a little boy who barely can stand up .' Now everyone was looking at Ikari judging him but Rin spoke up .' You all are guilty ! ' She shook so hard from anger, Kakashi fear she will turn into a bomb .

Minato took Obito close to him .' Are you okay .'

Obito did not answer as he looked around .' Hey are you ...'

He waved his hand in front of Obito's eyes, the boy turned his attention to him .

" **_Are you alright ? Can you stand ?_** "

Obito nodded .' Great an other mute freak .' Rin almost smalled her little fist into his face, but a wheel of a wheelchair trapped his foot .' Ow ! Gai you ...'

' Ikari-kun I see you and your friends later .' Minato said with anger and took Obito with him .' You three thank you now go to class .'

' Yes sensei ! ' Rin and Gai said .

Kakashi nodded .

They walked to class ignoring Ikari and his friends as they glare at them .

Kakashi tapped Rin's shoulder ." _Told you he was boy ..._ "

' Oh shut it smartass ... Gai that was very brave of you to get Minato-sensei, nobody does that if it is Ikari .'

' Ikari is a bully, and I don't like bullies so I don't care if it was Ikari that will be unyouthful !!! ' He nodded as he made any sense, but surprise Kakashi that Rin smiled and still told Gai he was brave many girls don't like Gai, even though he was very nice kid if you get to know him .

' Let's cheer the new kid up if we see him later ! ' Rin said . ' Yosh ! '

The teacher came in and the class began, Kakashi's mind was only on the boy . _Minato-sensei used sign language to talk to the boy, he is not mute or else he had heard him ... Is he deaf maybe ?_

( **Nurse office** ) 

The nurse was cleaning Obito's wounds and kept talking and talking, Obito just sat there and stared at her, Minato kept quiet as he thought of the situation .

' You think he is stupid ? ' The nurse asked him .' Excuse me ? '

' He is just sitting there and not answering like dumb kid .' The nurse always disliked kids, Minato wonders why she is even working at a school .' Maybe he is scared because what happened, attacked like that ... And maybe because he is deaf ...'

The nurse was quiet after that, after she left leaving Minato to deal with Obito .

" **_Hey kidde am sorry that it happened to you ..._** "

" **_Don't worry ..._** " Obito sign back as he felt tired ." **_Want to go home ?_** "

Obito nodded but then shook his head ." _**My parents are worried enough !** _"

" _**They will notice the bruises anyway .**_ " 

" _**But ..**_."

Minato smiled as he pets Obito's hair softly ." _**Don't worry nobody judges you for that, you can try tomorrow I will wait for you okay .**_ "

Obito nodded after while, Minato took his hand and brought him home .


End file.
